What if Ash Beat Harrison
by SYLVEONLORDKYUREMEPIC
Summary: What if Ash beat Harrison in the Johto League Silver Conference? What if Mewtwo decided to help Ash out? Advanceshipping.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N Hey everybody, it's Chugga- *notices the armies of weapons pointed at me, just daring me to finish the sentence.* Fine. Hey everbody, it's KyuremX here with another What If story. This is going to be the first story, (Or second, I'm not sure whether Chapter 2 of What if Ash Caught Keldeo will be out first) where I, having struggled to pound how to write Fanfiction stories into my head, will attempt to actually use proper speech grammar. You'll see the difference if you have read any of my other stories, and then read this one. In this story, Ash recalls Bayleef instead of making her fight Harrison's Blaziken, and this story starts with Blaziken and Charizard on the floor of the arena, exhausted.**

"This is normal speech."

("This is Poke speech")

_This is thoughts/flashbacks_

This is telepathy

Ash's Charizard and Harrison's Blaziken were on the arena floor, exhausted. "It looks like Charizard and Blaziken are too weak to fight" Charizard heard the announcer say. Weak.

The word tore at Charizard's soul. He remembered Damian calling him that. Weak. He remembered getting crushed by every Charizard in the Charific Vally. Weak. He remembered Ash calling him that as he ran from the valley. Weak. He was weak. He curled up into a ball, crying, shocking everyone, especially Blaziken. What had happened to the strongest Pokemon that he had ever faced? What had the announcer said to bring him down to this level?

In the stands, May Maple watched. She and her family had come to watch the Jhoto League to watch Harrison, whose parents were family friends. Her younger brother Max idolized Harrison, and had been cheering him on all the way. She however, had become a fan of Ash Ketchum, who had won the Orange Island league, and had placed in the top 16 of the Indigo League. Seeing his Charizard in action had made her become a fan of Dragon Types, and seeing it (him, she reminded herself. Charizard is a him.) on the floor, curled up into a ball, crying, broke her heart. She stood up and began to yell encouragement, ignoring Max's attempts to get her to sit down, and be quiet.

Charizard was sobbing, when he heard a voice yelling "you can do it Charizard!" He looked up, and saw a girl with brown hair cheering him on. Then he heard another voice. "If you don't get up right now Charizard, then when this battle is over, and you are healed, I'll go over and kick your tail myself!" He looked in the direction of that voice, and saw Jessie in a strange outfit looking as if she was ordering him to get up, with James and Meowth cheering for him as well. "Come on Charizard, you can do it! You beat Gary's Blastoise, Scizor, and Golem remember" he heard Ash say. With a Herculean effort he got up. Blaziken also got up, giving him a thumbs up and… grinning? Can a Blaziken grin with that beak? Either way, they both prepared to continue their battle.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower"

Blaziken leaped forward with a blazing leg, only for it to be countered by a stream of flame.

"Charizard use-"

Charizard knew that the next attack would be his last. He felt fire burning up inside of him, and launched a mighty Overheat, knocking out Blaziken. He fell to the floor, and finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

In the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy informed Ash that Charizard would be unable to battle for 3 weeks. Even then, Charizard would be weakened for another 3 weeks afterward. The semi-final would be in 2 weeks, and the final would be in a month after that.

As Ash, Misty, and Brock sat down in the Pokemon Center, they met a girl named May. They all talked for a while, and May introduced them to her family. Max had begun to idolize Ash, and asked questions so fast that Ash, Misty, and Brock would be answering as fast as they could, and would still be several questions behind.

That night, Ash and May were outside, talking. Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared. May screamed and hid behind Ash, who jumped in shock. After being told by Ash that she was a friend, he told her who he was.

Mewtwo had come to help Ash win the league. First, after putting everyone in the Pokemon Center to sleep, Mewtwo healed Charizard. Then, Mewtwo revealed that Sabrina had come with him. Every Psychic Type in the world knew about Sabrina, the human who could fight on par with an Alakazam due to her extremely powerful Psychic powers, and so he had sought her out. She became his friend. They taught each other about realms of Psychic power that the other did not know, and they both had chose to come help Ash.

After May mentioned that she wished that she could have a Pokemon, Sabrina called Professor Birch. If a Gym leader and a Trainer that has trained for more than one year both signed specific papers, a boy or a girl could become a trainer without their parents consent, however, the child had to be at least 10. Ash and Sabrina signed the necessary papers, and May chose Torchic.

They then teleported to Altomare, in the secret garden. Bianca and Lorenzo were there, comforting Latias, when the quartet suddenly appeared, shocking them. After introducing themselves, Mewtwo, with help from Ash's Aura, revived Latios. After talking for a while, Latios chose to go with Ash, and Latias with May. After saying goodbye, they teleported into Blackthorn City Gym.

After waking Clair up, (and Ash almost got killed by her Gyarados) Clair agreed to help train Latias and Latios. They also teleported to where Lance was, and he agreed to help as well.

They trained at New Island, as Mewtwo did not want to harm Mount Quena. Lance gave May a Bagon that he had revived as a gift, and Ash, with Mewtwo's help, brought all of his Pokemon to New Island with him, including Pidgeot and Primeape.

2 weeks later, Ash, May, Mewtwo, Clair, Sabrina, and Lance were as thick as thieves. Latios, Lance said, would not be ready to battle until the finals of the Silver Conference. As they were walking, and chatting as they went to the Pokemon Center (they had teleported back to the Silver Conference area) they saw Ash's, May's, and Lance's worst fear. Lorelei, Norman, Caroline, Max, Misty, Brock, and Delia were heading toward them. Lance immediately hid behind Clair, begging her to stop moving. Mewtwo teleported away, and Ash and May hid behind Sabrina. When the two groups were close to each other, Sabrina teleported herself and Clair away. There was a desperate scramble as Lance, Ash, and May all tried to hide behind each other. Finally, Lance was in front, then Ash, then May.

"Hi, Lorelei" stammered Lance.

"Lance" she said sweetly. "You and I are going to have a little talk about why you disappeared for two weeks."

"Help me!" Lance yelped as Lorelei pulled him away.

Delia and Misty went up to Ash. "Hello, Ash" they both said, very, dangerously, calmly.

"Hi mom, hi Misty" Ash said slowly backing off. They both then began yelling at him. Misty pulled out her mallet, and charged at Ash. Ash was thankful that Mewtwo had made him do exercise with his Pokemon. "Fly me up fast" ordered Ash sending out Charizard while leaping in the air.

Norman looked like he was about to use Explosion as he walked toward May. Only his wife's calming hand on his arm restrained him from doing just that. "What" he growled out. "Were you doing, gone for _two weeks?"_

In the past, May would have quailed, and she felt like doing the same now. However, she stood her ground. She now had Pokemon, and therefore, she was no longer under his control. "I was with Ash and the rest of my friends" she said gesturing to Lance, Clair, and Sabrina "training with my Pokemon.

Norman's face turned purple with rage. "We agreed that you would not get your first Pokemon until we went back to Hoenn" he finally managed to gasp out.

"No, you agreed" May shot back. "Ash legally allowed me to get my first Pokemon, so now, I don't have to obey you any more" she spat at him.

The Maples looked shocked, Norman most of all, and he finally lost control. "YOU DISSAPPEAR FOR TWO WEEKS, AND COME BACK TELLING ME THAT YOU SNEAKILY WENT OVER AND TRAINED POKEMON BEHIND MY BACK! AND YOU GOT A BOY TO DO IT FOR YOU! I SUPPOSE THAT YOU GAVE HIM YOUR VIRGINITY TO DO THAT, DIDN'T YOU!" Norman roared.

"Norman" gasped Caroline in shock at what he said. May was shocked too, but then she began yelling back.

"ASH IS A DECENT PERSON AND WOULD NEVER ASK THAT OF ME! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF LIVING UNDER YOUR ROOF, WHERE YOU ALWAYS FAVOR MAX BECAUSE HE'S A ALMIGHTY BOY, WHERE I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF WHAT I SAY AND DO, WHERE EVERYTHING I DO IS CRITICISED, AND WHERE I'M ALWAYS JUST TREATED AS 'THE DAUGHTER OF THE ALL POWERFUL GYM LEADER NORMAN'! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE NO LONGER IN CONTROL OF ME ANY MORE! GOOD-BYE!"

May then turned around, breathing hard, and started walking away. Norman began to go after her, when Lance, Clair, Sabrina, Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, and Mewtwo (wrapped up in a cloak that fully concealed him) went in front of him. "May is our friend" said Lance. "If you hurt her, you hurt all of us. We will now be leaving" he finished.

That night, the group were all relaxing around a campfire. Sabrina and Clair were having one of their many arguments about whether Dragon Types, or Psychic Types were stronger.

"I'm telling you, all in all, Dragon Types are stronger" insisted Clair. "Look at Kyurem."

"I am looking at Kyurem" said Sabrina in her classic monotone. "Mewtwo has tied with Kyurem in every battle they've had, or so he tells us."

"Mewtwo was created to be the ultimate Pokemon" argued Clair, saying the exact same thing that she would always say. Sabrina then gave the usual reply:

"Mewtwo has been in this world for a far shorter amount of time then Kyurem, and yet they always tie in battle. Had they both been around for the same amount of time, Mewtwo would win."

Clair rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Sabrina's right eye twitched.

Norman is coming here said Mewtwo suddenly. "Let him come" said May. "If he's here for a repeat of what happened earlier today, then I'll send out Bagon" she finished.

Norman had come there to apologize to them all. After much begging from Norman, and advice from her friends, May forgave him.

The next day, the group was standing outside the stadium. May was fussing over Ash, making sure he had his team ready, his strategies ready, etc., etc., etc. Ash took a deep breath and walked into the stadium.

Ash locked eyes with Jon Dickson. "Go, Ryhorn" ordered Jon. "Go, Bulbasaur" ordered Ash.


End file.
